


Une Petite Graine

by Luna38



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna38/pseuds/Luna38
Summary: Martin regarda son verre d’eau puis le vida dans l’évier : il prendra du café finalement. Non pas qu’il soit étonné que la situation lui explose au visage. Ça n’en ai pas moins désagréable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, on ne se refait pas, je me lance avec une vraie fic mais du coup, bah ça tombe sur un cross-over. Désolé, à priori, je ne sait écrire que sur la magie.  
> Petit prologue pour poser tout ça. J'ai un plan défini, je sais ou je vais mais j'écris au fil de l'eau. Les mise-à-jour risquent d'être un peu irrégulières.  
> Les tags seront remis à jours après le premier chapitre, pour ne pas gâcher le ressort dramatique du premier chapitre (dont je suis assez fière, laissez-moi me jeter un peu des fleurs).  
> Bonne lecture, les commentaires sont ouvert. Le chapitre 1 arrivent vite ^^  
> ( un épiloque à HP ? Non, je nie formellement que cet chose soit arrivé un jour)

Martin posa avec soulagement sa valise dans son salon. Le jet-lag le crevait de plus en plus, il commençait peut-être à se faire vieux en fait.  
Hermione Granger, les lèvres pincés, les bras croisés, la fixait du canapé.  
Martin pensa un instant à reprendre sa valise sous le bras pour foncer à l’aéroport et prendre le premier vol pour New-York.  
\- Tu rentres tard, constata-elle  
\- On n’avait pas dit la dernière fois que le tutoiement à 30 ans, ce n’était plus l’usage ? Répliqua froidement le journaliste.  
Martin hésita à continuer la provocation. Il parlait à la responsable de la coordination magique international de Grande Bretagne. L’énerver alors que visiblement, elle avait patienté longtemps, serait surement contre-productif.  
\- J’ai eu par cheminette le MACUSA.  
\- Ah.  
La discussion allait être longue : il posa ses clés, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et alla chercher un verre d’eau.  
\- Je te déconseille de prendre ça à la légère, Weill, gronda Mme Granger du canapé.  
\- Je suis juste fatigué, je viens de me taper des heures d’avions !  
\- A qui la faute ? Toi et ta manie de refuser les portoloins !  
Ok, elle voulait jouer ? Il lui restait surement un peu de punch au fond de lui pour lui clouer le bec.  
\- QUI a soutenu DES HEURES DURANT qu’un boulot de journaliste international, c’était une super couverture devant tout une rangée de technocrates qui ne comprenait même pas le concept de TELEVISION ? Un envoyé spécial, ça prend l’avion.  
Et accessoirement, ramener des notes de frais à Yann pour se faire rembourser un moyen de transport qui ne faisait pas vider le contenu de son estomac à l’arrivée, c’était une partie agréable de son boulot.  
Granger se prit l’arête du nez entre ses doigts et ferma fortement les yeux.  
\- Justement, j’aimerai que ça ait servir à quelque chose. La, pour le coup, mon bénéfice n’est pas évident. Tu as foutu un beau bordel là-bas !  
\- Oui bah c’est bon, je me suis déjà fait engueuler par mon autre patron, vous arrivez 4 heures trop tard.  
\- Oh, bah si les moldus sont fâchés, alors, cracha Granger en se levant du canapé.  
Martin tiqua sur le mot « moldu ». Il ne l’avait jamais aimé, la tournure ressemblait presque à une insulte. Il n’eut pas le temps de déblatérer plus sur le sujet, Granger posa une pile de parchemin devant lui sur le bar de la cuisine.  
\- Tu règles ça, VITE, avant que ça dégénère. Trump vient de la refaire à l’envers au MACUSA, ils sont sur les dents et cherchent un bouc-émissaire. Soit tu solutionne le problème, soit on te catapulte là-bas en la première ligne. Il parait que depuis qu’il a découvert la communauté sorcière, Trump veut remettre les buchers à la mode. Je te déconseille de tenter ta chance au gèle-flamme.  
Granger repris son sac à main puis ajouta une dernière phrase :  
\- Interdiction de quitter la France d’ici-là, je ne compte pas me fâcher avec toutes les communautés magiques du monde.  
Puis elle transplana.  
Martin regarda son verre d’eau puis le vida dans l’évier : il prendra du café finalement. Non pas qu’il soit étonné que la situation lui explose au visage. Ça n’en ai pas moins désagréable.  
Comment il allait faire avaler ça à Yann en plus ? Il allait l’étriper vif avant que Trump ne réussisse à le trainer sur un bucher.  
Finalement, New-York, ce n’était pas si mal.


	2. Infraction au code du secret magique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin fait un peu de legislation et le doom commence.

Dérusher, ça faisait du bien. Martin, sur son ordinateur, passa rapidement sur la série qu’il était en train de trier, calmé par le rythme des clics sur son pad. Son portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer à coté : Yann le harcelait de sms depuis le début de la matinée pour savoir pourquoi il n’était pas venu au bureau ce matin. Il était malade ? Trop crevé du décalage horaire ? Choqué de ce qu’il avait vécu lors de son dernier reportage ?

Il ne répondait que très peu, ne sachant pas comment en fait. Il n’avait en plus pas dormi plus de 2 heures durant la nuit, penché sur les écritures rondes des parchemins donnés par Granger la veille. Il avait bien pris une potion de force mais il n’était pas des plus doué en magie et les potions ne faisaient pas exception. Il devait vraiment aller jusqu’à une boutique de potion au lieu de se concocter une réserve personnelle quand il était en France.

Aussi dérangeant que ça puisse l’être : Granger avait raison, c’était le bordel. S’il repassait la frontière américaine, il risquait d’être pris entre deux feux et rien de bon ne pouvais sortir de la chose.

Vers 6 heures du matin, Martin en avait conclu que rester dans un pays qui ne soit ni la Grande Bretagne ni les USA était une bonne stratégie pour le moment. Il fallait qu’il explique à Yann qu’il ne pouvait pas quitter la France pour une durée indéterminée.

Il n’avait strictement aucune idée de comment le faire cependant.

N’étant prévu que durant les répétitions de fins de journée, son reportage du soir étant déjà monté, il avait adopté la stratégie du « Une idée lumineuse va bien surgir un jour en attendant patiemment sur mon canapé »

Comme rien ne venait au bout de 30 minutes, il avait allumé l’ordinateur pour travailler un peu à son autre travail, qui accessoirement n’était pas juste une couverture en carton-pâte. Il avait un vrai travail, de vrai deadline et des vrais patrons qui râlaient s’il était en retard.

Il est vrai que contrairement au MACUSA, Yann et Laurent ne pratiquaient pas la peine de mort sur les contrevenants.

Dérusher lui permit de ne pas penser à cette discussion de fin aout où Granger, la bouche en cœur, avait décréter que puisque les moldus le forçait à rester aux USA, il allait pouvoir reprendre des missions en collaboration avec le MACUSA. Même à l’époque, il aurait pu dire que ça finirait inévitablement mal. Un _Français_ liaison du ministère de la magie _britannique_ faisant de l’information avec le _MACUSA._ A quoi pensait le ministère ?

Déjà, le non-sens, c’est qu’il ait atterri dans tout ça. Il était une quiche en magie, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait enchainer une école de journalisme à la sortie de Beaubatôn.  Après, fallait pas se plaindre !

Martin déverrouilla finalement son portable et lut à la volée la série de SMS paniqués de Yann qui, ne voyant pas de réponse, commençait à menacer de quitter les locaux de Bangui pour venir défoncer sa porte. Il leva les yeux sur son salon rempli de parchemins et d’ingrédients à potions. Bon, il allait devoir y aller avant les répétitions. Peut-être que l’idée lumineuse surgirait d’un panneau d’affichage du métro.

45 minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte de Yann, sans plus d’idée, avec des cernes à faire peur la rédac’ au grand complet. Hugo avait demandé s’il comptait se transformer en zombie avant le direct du soir.

Les zombies ne pouvant pas être tuer, Martin avait failli lui répondre qu’en effet, c’était la possibilité la plus probable de ce début de journée. « Moldu » avait alors flashé à temps dans son esprit et il avait juste balbutié que le Jet-Lag était VRAIMENT dur cette fois ci.

A peine passé la porte, il se prit tout le poids de Yann qui lui coupa le souffle et l’entraina presque par terre. Son ainé l’avait attiré contre lui avec une vitesse impressionnante. Heureusement qu’il était trop fatigué pour conserver un minima de reflexe, il l’aurait atomisé à coup de Riktusempra dans un autre contexte. Tuer son amant moldu par accident en plein dans une rédaction moldu… Granger aurait _adorer._

\- Yann… Tu t’inquiétais tant que ça ?

Martin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, culpabilisant pour la première fois de son comportement de la veille. Absorbé par la situation, il avait sous-estimé les dégâts de l’ignorance dans laquelle il avait laissé son compagnon. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien faire de correct en ce moment.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait Yann, n’est-ce pas ? A toujours prendre pour acquis la pire des possibilités qui s’offrait à lui en cas d’incertitudes.

Les deux finirent par se séparer, une mine inquiète étant toujours présent sur le visage de Yann. Il commença, hésitant :

\- Je… J’ai vu les rushs hier soir. Je m’en veux d’avoir crié, c’est vrai que ce n’était pas prudent mais c’était vraiment pas le moment de hurler. Tu te sentais mal et je n’ai pas été là, je suis désolé mais j’étais tellement inquiet.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire :

-Ne t’inquiète pas, coup a-t-il. Je suis rentré vite et j’ai peu répondu parce que j’étais fatigué. Je n’étais pas fâché.

En voyant Yann se détendre, il sut qu’il avait visé juste. Après tout ce temps, il n’en revenait pas comment Yann pouvait encore prendre peur aussi vite. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis continua :

\- Je voulais d’ailleurs te parler un peu de tout ça. Je sais qu’on avait prévu un long moment à New York pour l’émission mais…

Yann le coupa net :

\- Tu ne repars pas de suite là-bas ! On va chercher à comprendre ce qui s’est passé pour que tu puisses prendre l’avion sans appréhender.

Il baissa les yeux, puis ajouta doucement :

\- Je sais que tu n’aimes pas trop rester longtemps sans partir faire des reportages. Si tu veux, j’en parles à Laurent pour ouvrir d’autres sujets sur une autre région du monde. De toute façon, Twitter arrête pas de répéter qu’on ne parle que des USA en ce moment il parait. Ça sera bien pour l’émission.

Martin sentit la culpabilité monter en lui : la proposition était adorable et devoir la refuser en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui s’était passé lui pesait de plus en plus. Il fallait absolument qu’il voit ce spécialiste en législation magique internationale, et pas seulement parce qu’il fallait convaincre le MACUSA.

\- Yann, c’est gentil mais… J’aurai voulu en profiter pour poser mes vacances du coup. Pour euh, récupérer, tu vois ?

Mentait-il aussi mal qu’il en avait l’impression ? Non parce que pour le coup, il n’était pas fier du tout. Que Yann l’ait remarqué ou non, il ne saura jamais. Son amant se contenta de hocher la tête, résigné.

\- Comme tu veux. Tu restes prévu dans l’émission de ce soir ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le silence gêné qui suivit convainc Martin de prendre congés, sous le regard de nouveau un peu triste de Yann.

Il ne fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour que Martin recroise Granger lorsqu’il quitta les locaux de Bangumi. Le reporter soupira bruyamment.

\- Je m’en occupe. C’est compliqué. Vous prenez vos vacances en France maintenant ?

\- Le MACUSA t’accuses d’avoir enfreint le secret magique maintenant, une idée de ce qu’ils veulent dire ?

\- Oui, répliqua froidement Martin, mon cameraman s’est retrouvé coincé entre deux feux. J’ai dû le mettre en lieu sûr avant qu’il se fasse coupé en deux par l’autre débile. J’ai effacé sa mémoire le soir même mais ça, le MACUSA s’en fiche, hein ?

\- Le MACUSA est très remonté…

\- Ce qui est un comble, s’énerva Martin.  Qu’est-ce que j’y peux si je croise un taré pendant que je tourne dans le milieu LGBT de New-York ? Je bossais de façon moldu, je parlais à des moldus et d’un coup, je tombe sur un sorcier hystérique qui me hurle dessus en me traitant de tous les noms. Après, l’autre là, le pseudo mage noir en culotte courte commence à balancer des sorts, bien sûr que je réplique… Clément n’a rien demandé, hein !

Granger l’entraina à part et s’arrêta dans un recoin de la station de métro vide. Elle prit son air grave puis :

\- Ecoute Martin au début, j’étais énervé contre toi parce que le chef des relations internationales du MACUSA m’a expliqué que tu avais accusé de haute trahison un chef de la sécurité magique après ta petite visite à la maison blanche.

Martin ouvrit la bouche, outrée :

\- Mais ils ont été RAVI de voir qu’un journaliste pouvait rentrer dans les jardins pour poser leur sort ! Je n’ai rien fait à part suivre la liste qu’ils m’ont donné. D’ailleurs certains sorts étaient super durs !

\- Oui, je sais Martin, enchaina rapidement Granger. J’ai des oreilles partout, Trump à apparemment monter une machination pour « purger » ses relations avec les sorciers de tous les éléments ouvertement contre lui et le MACUSA marche pour éviter que les relations dégénèrent.

Martin baissa la tête, triste :

\- Clément aurai pu se faire tuer, murmura-il. Et ça aurai été de ma faute.

Granger dédaigna fortement :

\- C’était un piège Martin. J’ai parlé avec la présidente, ils te savent innocent mais ne veulent pas changer leur version des faits de peur de devoir gérer la fureur de Trump.

Martin, les larmes soudainement montés aux yeux, encaissa le choc. Il murmura :

\- Alors, je ne pourrais plus jamais aller aux Etats-Unis ? Ils m’ont bannis ? Et je ne peux pas me défendre ?

\- Si seulement ce n’était que ça… Fit Granger. Je suis venu en personne parce que ils sont allés plus loin. Apparemment ils ont compris que tu avais un amant moldu.

Le cœur de Martin rata un battement, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti.

\- L’infraction au secret magique ne concerne pas que ton ami à New-York. Ils ont envoyé ce matin une demande d’enquête formelle aux instances françaises pour infraction dans une relation non officiellement établi.

\- Yann ne sait rien, défendit avec vigueur Martin.

\- Je me doutes bien mais ils ne risquent pas de s’arrêter à ce détail. C’est un moldu, les sorts de mémoires vont dans les deux sens. Désolé de parler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… Vous avez déjà parler mariage ? Je sais que c’est légal en France depuis pas longtemps.

Martin fit non de la tête, le cœur complètement dévasté, il répondit :

\- Il ne voudra jamais, il a déjà du mal à admettre qu’on puisse s’afficher auprès de nos proche. Il… Il a déjà été marié un fois, il en garde un mauvais souvenir.

\- J’ai un peu lu les lois françaises, fit Granger, d’un ton compatissant. Si tu arrives à le convaincre de se marier rapidement, on peut plaider les fiançailles non officielles qui fera sauter le chef d’accusation.

Granger fit une pause, pour que Martin puisse un peu reprendre son souffle, puis continua :

\- Ton compagnon risque d’être entrainer dans la procédure avec toi assez rapidement. Je te conseille de rester avec lui le plus possible pour pouvoir éviter qu’un oubliator viens de mettre son nez dans sa mémoire. Martin, je suis désolé mais si la France conclut à l’infraction, il risque de t’oublier complétement.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, répondit Martin d’une voix étranglé. On bosse ensemble publiquement. Il aura des preuves de partout de moi. Ils ne peuvent pas rendre une décision pareille.

Un espoir naquit au sein de Martin :

\- Mais si l’oubliator n’atteint pas son but, ça peut rendre la procédure caduque ?

Granger pris un air encore plus désolé et répondit, très peiné :

\- Non, si l’oubliator ne peux pas appliquer sa décision, le moldu est « neutralisé ». Et la loi ne décrit pas comment.

Martin eut un hoquet d’horreur. Il tourna les talons et reparti vers Bangumi en courant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite au prochain chapitre ?  
> (Non, ceci n'est pas une comédie...)


	3. Projets contraires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2 tout chaud ^^.  
> Martin est jeune et inquiet, Yann est résigné et emo. Promis ça ira mieux (un jour, eventuellement)

-Chapitre 2-

\- OU EST YANN ?

Martin avait sauté à la gorge de Hugo à peine la porte franchie. Il était midi et quart et la rédaction se vidait déjà pour le repas de midi. Hugo avait eu donc le malheur de passer la porte à l’arrivée du reporter et ne put que subir le stress et les foudres de ce dernier. Il recula d’un pas, un peu effrayé et balbutia :

\- Dans son bureau… Je suppose.

Martin s’était déjà éloigné de 3 pas à peine la réponse finie. Hugo, inquiet, se retourna :

\- T’es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt te reposer ?

\- Plus tard, Hugo ! Cria Martin du milieu de l’open-space en agitant une main agacée au-dessus de ses epaules.

Il traversa le reste de la pièce sous les regards médusés des journalistes encore présent, et pouvais voir Yann froncer les sourcils de sa fenêtre, attiré par le bruit. Il passa la porte, soudain terroriser de la signification de ce froncement de sourcil. Yann se leva, tout aussi inquiet :

\- Ça ne va pas, Martin ?

A la seconde où son prénom avait franchi la bouche de Yann, le poids dans son cœur présent il y a quelque seconde s’envola et le jeune sorcier (car à ce moment précis, il se sentait surtout sorcier) fondit sur son amant pour l’embrasser avec fougue et l’étreindre le plus fort possible.

Pendant un long moment, la situation surréaliste resta en suspend dans l’air et Martin pu presque croire que tous ses soucis s’étaient envolés d’un coup. Puis, il eut conscience qu’il allait falloir qu’il s’explique de son comportement encore plus bizarre qu’habituellement. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Je suis désolé d’être parti tout à l’heure, je reste avec toi à partir de maintenant. J’ai besoin de toi.

Il s’écarta et fut étonné de constater que Yann avait repris son air triste. Il l’interrogea du regard, Yann se contenta de se forcer à sourire puis jeta un œil à son tas informe de documents sur son bureau.

\- On sort manger ? Demanda-il. J’ai faim.

\- Avec plaisir ! Répondit Martin avec un sourire franc.

Le plaisir fut de courte durée. Yann le traîna dans un japonais à des kilomètres de la rédaction. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s’échinèrent à changer de métro pour un simple repas alors qu’il y en avait 3 en bas de la rue. Martin renoua avec le stress, prêt à dégainer sa baguette dès qu’un passant trop bizarre s’approchait d’eux. Yann, s’il le remarqua, ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de mener la marche d’un pas déterminé.

A peine assis, le téléphone de Martin vibra. C’était Granger. L’appel prouvait surement qu’elle l’avait filé une bonne partie du trajet sans pouvoir le coincer et avait abandonné l’idée de le voir seul. Elle détestait le téléphone, elle le jugeait bien trop peu sécuritaire.

Martin laissa Yann commander, de toute façon, il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait jamais rien aux cartes des japonais. Il s’éloigna un peu de la table pour prendre l’appel, s’assurant que son compagnon soit toujours dans son champ de vision.

\- Yann a toujours ses souvenirs, se contenta-il de murmurer en guise de bonjour.

\- Je m’en doutait, répondit Granger. Je suis passé au ministère français avec des juristes, ils ont posé un recours en ton nom pour bloquer l’affaire. A priori on devrait avoir un peu de temps pour se retourner.  Tu avances de ton coté ?

\- Si la question c’est « est-ce que j’ai réussi à me marier avec lui dans l’heure où on s’est quitté ? », la réponse est évidemment non. Combien de temps vous penser que j’ai ?

\- C’est compliqué à dire, fit avec dépit Granger. On a un peu lu le torchon que le MACUSA a envoyé : apparemment ils ne peuvent pas t’accuser d’avoir enfreint le secret magique _avant_ sans passer pour des débiles. Je dirais que comme il n’y a pas d’exposition du secret réellement matérialisé, on peut plaider la lenteur administrative disons, euh, pendant 4 jours ? En comptant large.

\- Ils font vraiment chié !

\- Je te tiens au courant si j’ai des nouveautés.

\- Merci pour tout en tout cas.

\- C’est normal Martin, je ne supporte pas l’injustice. Et puis le ministère britannique n’appréciera pas non plus si tout cela venait à se savoir.

Martin raccrocha. 4 jours pour le convaincre de l’épouser. Très bien, il allait falloir s’y mettre de pied ferme.

Le brun se rassit à la table. Yann venait de rendre les cartes.

\- C’était qui ?

\- Une amie.

Et ce n’était presque pas un mensonge. Du coup, il comprit encore moins le voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Après le repas, et le trajet retour tout aussi stressant malgré l’appel de Granger, l’après-midi puis le tournage se passa dans une ambiance presque sereine. Martin attendit Yann dans sa loge puis lui proposa de continuer la soirée ensemble.

\- Bonne idée, fit l’ainé. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour l’inviter mais se ravisa au dernier moment, se rappelant in extremis qu’il était parti sans ranger le matin même et que tous les parchemins étaient encore en vrac dans son salon.

\- Euh, chez toi, on serra mieux je pense.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Yann en baissant les yeux. Je prends mon sac et j’arrive.

Arrivé chez Yann, Martin s’affala sur le canapé, complétement lessivé. Pendant que son patron s’affairai en cuisine, il sortit presque par reflexe sa baguette pour faire léviter le contenu de ses poches sur la petite table. Quand il rentrait des Etats-Unis, son grand plaisir était de lancer des sorts de lévitations qui lui faisait économiser ses pas.

Un bruit de vaisselle venant des fourneaux le ramena cependant à la réalité et il rangea précipitamment sa baguette : il n’était pas en train de comater dans son salon après un vol de 14 heures.

Yann revint avec deux tasses remplis et un paquet de cigarette qu’il tendit à son compagnon. Martin se saisissa d’une cigarette prestement et l’alluma, appréciant les bouffées de calme de la nicotine.

Bon, il fallait bien un jour se lancer.

\- Que penses-tu du mariage ? Lança-il à la volée entre deux bouffées.

La cigarette de Yann se figea dans l’air. Il se mit à la fixer, ses yeux vides.

\- Dans quel contexte ? Finit-il par répondre, hésitant.

\- Moi, je sais que l’idée me plait. Continua Martin.

Bon, c’était faux. Il n’avait pas projet de se marier dans un avenir proche 24 heures en arrière.  Mais au pied du mur, l’alternative était plus tentante qu’un combat épique contre des aurors enragés.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que mon expérience soit une grande réussite, fit Yann. Mais j’étais jeune. Je suppose qu’on ne peut pas faire une généralité de mon cas.

Martin le regarda après une autre bouffée.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air emballé, toi.

Yann baissa les yeux, triste. Il reprit la parole :

\- Ecoute Martin, je comprends que tu aie… D’autres aspirations. Je m’y attendais depuis un moment en fait. Tu es jeune, faire des projets fait partie de la construction de ta vie.

Martin sentit des papillons d’un coup s’envoler dans son estomac. Il le fixa, estomaqué.

\- Tu accepterais ? Par amour pour moi ?

Yann fit oui de la tête, toujours abattu.

\- Mais enfin j’ai l’impression que c’est une épreuve pour toi, fit Martin, abasourdi. Tu serais prêt… A mettre ton amertume de côté si je le voulais vraiment ?

Yann murmura un oui d’outre-tombe. Martin, soudainement libéré de toute pression, fondit sur ses lèvres en le remerciant de tout son cœur. Yann le repoussa doucement puis il fit d’une petite voix :

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai besoin… De me poser sur tout ça. Peut-on continuer à parler demain ? Il vaut mieux que je dorme seul ce soir. On se voit demain soir, si tu veux ?

Martin le lâcha prestement et opina de la tête :

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je te laisse. Tu me fais tellement un beau cadeau.

Après un dernier baiser, il passa la porte en prenant son sac en passant. Il ne vit pas Yann se rouler en boule dans le canapé les larmes aux yeux en fermant la porte.


	4. Double-vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois-ci. J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire une transition correcte avec le reste de mon plan. Le reste devrait arriver un peu plus vite.  
> Bonne lecture/

Chapitre 4 - Double-vie

En ce deuxième jour de retour en des terres où la gastronomie ne se résumait à changer de sauce entre deux steak haché dans un burger, Martin arriva tard à la rédaction.

Principalement parce que suite à sa conversation de la veille, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à télécharger les différents dossiers relatifs aux contrats matrimoniaux existants et essayer de négocier un raccourcissement des délais astronomiques parisiens quand il s’agissait de trouver un maire pour se marier.

Il en avait d’ailleurs profiter pour prendre deux ou trois numéros de gens susceptible d’organiser une petite fête en un temps record. Yann sortait peu, hors de question qu’il saute une occasion évidente de faire une soirée correcte dehors.

Puis il s’était couché, non sans avoir eu une discussion avec Granger par cheminette juste avant. Elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un franc sourire, même si elle l’encouragea à introduire le monde magique avec douceur.

\- Du peu que j’en ai entendu, ce jeune homme a l’air très cartésien. La magie, ça risque d’être un gros choc pour lui.

Martin devait bien avouer qu’il n’avait pas voulu envisager l’après. Il gérait l’imbroglio administratif avec le MACUSA d’abord. Les crises de panique de Yann passeraient après.

S’il pouvait faire des crises de paniques, c’est qu’il respirait encore. Martin prendrait donc ça pour une victoire.

Martin se jura aussi de présenter Yann à Granger : Elle passait sa vie à discuter avec des « seniors » d’une moyenne d’Age de 125 ans. Yann était en effet un jeunot dans le monde magique. Ca le détendrait surement.

Le manque de sommeil vint le rattraper au cœur de la nuit et Le réveil du lendemain fut d’autant plus difficile.

La sérénité de Martin, une pochette regroupant tous les documents de la veille à la main, s’évapora quand il mit un pied dans l’open space où regnait une ambiance glaciale. Hugo ne mit pas longtemps à le voir et fonça sur lui. Martin, interloqué, attendit que la fureur de son ami, inscrit en rouge sur son visage, se déverse sur lui.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’a foutu ?

\- Euh…

Bon, certes, Yann ne sautait pas de joie à l’idée de se marier. Relation public, souvenir de son ex-femme, officialisation, tout ça. Mais il avait dit oui. Surement qu’il était suffisamment adulte pour se maitriser et assumer son choix.

\- Il est EXECRABLE. Je viens de me faire engueler parce que j’ai 2 heures de retard sur un papier pour la semaine prochaine. J’ai cru qu’il allait emplâtrer Laurent à la conférence de rédaction. Et son bureau est tellement envahi de fumé qu’on dirait qu’il a fait poser des vitres teintées hier soir !

Bon, apparemment non.

\- Euh, on a discuté un peu hier soir…

\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, tout le monde a compris que vous vous êtes pris la tête hier soir.

\- On ne s’est pas pris la tête ! Protesta Martin.

Une demande en mariage, aussi calamiteuse soit-elle, n’était pas pour lui un mauvais souvenir. La joie relative de Martin à la perspective de l’heureux évènement s’étiolait de minute en minute pourtant.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça aurait été alors ! Répliqua Hugo. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu ? Juste le temps qu’il atterrisse de ton retour ? Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais parle-lui avant qu’il se mette à étrangler des gens.

Hugo repartit à grandes enjambés vers son bureau sans même le temps d’attendre la réponse. Martin, encore une fois, pris donc la direction du bureau du patron sans même passer à son propre poste de travail. Il croisa Laurent dans le couloir qui le fusilla du regard et se dépêcha de passer son chemin.

Voyons le verre à moitié plein : l’annonce du mariage Avait l’air de ne pas être le souci du moment.

En ouvrant la porte, Martin dû plisser des yeux pour distinguer Yann en train de tirer sur sa cigarette, les yeux vides sur un papier quelconque, entouré des figurines que Martin lui avait ramener de ses voyages. TOUTES les figurines.

Oui, en effet, il y avait un souci. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il n’avait reçu aucun sms depuis plus de 12 heures de sa part. Martin sentit soudainement qu’il avait loupé un point important récemment.

\- Bonjour Yann. Fit-il d’une petite voix, dans le silence de la pièce.

Son amant leva les yeux et le fixa avec l’air franchement étonné.

\- Martin ? C’est déjà l’heure de l’émission ?

Ok, Yann Barthes était officiellement fou.

\- Non, il est 11h15.  Je sais que j’arrive tard…

Yann rebaissa les yeux rapidement et le coupa :

\- Ne te sent pas obligé de venir bosser aujourd’hui. Tu dois avoir pleins de choses à voir pour ton mariage, et le fêter aussi. Ça avait l’air de te tenir à cœur. Tu n’es même pas obligé de poser des jours de congés si tu veux les garder pour euh… Après le mariage.

Sa voix, un peu cassé, comme hier, commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Martin. Yann continua :

\- Si tu ne veux pas me voir ce soir, tu pouvais décommander par sms. Je l’aurais euh… Compris.

\- Mais enfin, Yann, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te voir ce soir ? Finit par articuler Martin, figé au milieu du bureau.

Yann finit par poser son texte et sa cigarette et releva les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et repris la parole :

\- Le mariage, c’est vraiment une belle institution quand on y met du sien. Peut-être que tu ne t’en rends pas compte maintenant mais tu risques de regretter d’inclure ton amant dans la période des préparatifs. Après, le souvenir reste gravé et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Ça gâche tout.

Martin fit une belle imitation d’une carpe d’eau vive pendant quelques secondes puis finit par répondre faiblement, totalement perdu :

\- Comment ça, mon amant ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Même si ça fait vieux jeu, c’est ce que je serais. Ce que je suis déjà en quelque sortes. Comme je l’ai dit hier : je comprends que tu es d’autres aspirations. J’accepte cette place. Mais s’il te plait, ne te force pas à être avec moi, j’aurai l’impression de gâcher ton avenir.

Martin, les larmes aux yeux, réalisa soudainement la situation et fut touché par la preuve d’amour qu’essayait de donner Yann. Juste avant d’être totalement furieux qu’il ait pu envisager une telle chose. Il posa la pochette sous son nez d’un geste brusque.

\- Mais attends, tu penses que je vais me marier avec qui exactement ?

Yann, incapable de lâcher des yeux l’étiquette « Mariage » de la pochette, répondit, les larmes aux yeux :

\- S’il te plait, ne me demande pas de m’impliquer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais sans tout gâcher. Déjà que j’ai l’impression d’être dans un autre monde depuis ce matin.

\- Oui, les autres s’en sont rendu compte.

\- Laurent m’en a fait part oui. Je lui ai dit que je vais me calmer. J’essaie. Mais c’est dur. Ca l’ai d’autant plus qu’on en parles. S’il te plait, peut-on arrêter ?

\- Surement pas ! Tu es en train de m’expliquer que tu pensais que je t’ai demandé la permission de _me marier_ avec quelqu’un d’autre sous ton nez. Et que tu as accepté !

\- Tu es jeune !

\- Oh arrêtes, on dirait un octogénaire en soins palliatifs ! Je te demandais en mariage hier soir, sombre crétin !

Un moment sans rien, puis Yann, médusé, ouvrit la bouche :

\- Mais enfin Martin, ce n’est pas possible. Que va penser ta copine ? Elle va aborder le sujet un jour…

\- Quel copine ? Tu m’accuses de te tromper en plus ?

Yann secoua vigoureusement la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non voyons ! On ne s’est jamais promis la fidélité.

\- ça veut dire quoi ça ? Rugit Martin. Tu as plusieurs amants !? Tu comptais m’en parler un jour !?

Yann, de plus en plus paniqué, se leva prestement pour s’approcher de Martin, qui l’esquiva, furieux. Il répliqua donc rapidement :

\- Mais non, je te jure, je n’ai personne. Moi c’est diffèrent, j’ai déjà fait ma vie et je n’arrive plus à être attiré par les femmes depuis un bon moment. Tu es Bi et jeune, c’est normal de…

Martin le coupa, furieux :

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te faire des films ridicules dans ta tête deux minutes ? Et puis va falloir travailler sur ton complexe de la quarantaine, ça en devient ridicule ! Je n’ai personne à part toi ! Je n’ai de toute façon pas le temps.

\- Mais hier…

\- Pour la deuxième fois : j’essayais de te demander en mariage ! Apparemment la demande était encore pire que ce que j’ai pensé vu que tu n’as même pas compris de quoi on parlait !

Yann ne trouva rien à répondre de suite. Martin enchaina :

\- Du coup, on fait quoi ? On se marie ? On s’insultes ? Tu m’accuse encore un peu de mener une double vie ?

Yann répondit faiblement :

\- Mais pourquoi tu es si pressé de te marier tout d’un coup ? Et tu caches quoi à longueur de journée si ce n’est pas une petite amie ? Je pensais que tu te cachais pour ne pas me blesser.

Martin, à bout de nerf, cracha finalement :

\- J’essaie de te sauve la vie. Mais je doute de plus en plus de la pertinence de ma démarche.

Yann éclata de rire à la réponse du jeune sorcier. L’introduire au monde magique avec douceur ? Encore un objectif raté en ce jour maudit.


	5. Le Sérieux du Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre, se voulant léger, mais qui s'est fini avec du doom sans prévenir. Bonne lecture. Et merci pour les mots que certains me laissent, je suis touchée que vous appréciez.

Yann ne l’avait pas cru.

Evidemment, le couplet sur sa mort imminente n’avait pas marché mais il avait l’habitude : gérer des moldus à longueur de journées aux Etats-Unis lui avait appris que peu importe le sérieux du danger, quand un moldu ne veut pas voir, il ne voit rien.

Alors Martin s’était résolu à sortir sa baguette, conscient du point de non-retour qu’il venait d’atteindre, et projeta des étincelles bleues dans l’air. Et Yann, cette fois s’était mis en colère.

L’ainé était persuadé que Martin montait ce bobard pour lui cacher sa double vie et il se sentit terriblement insulté devant la motivation du jeune reporter à vouloir le lui faire avaler, alors même qu’il clamait haut et fort qu’il acceptait la situation.

Le jeune sorcier, par réaction, finit aussi totalement furieux, voyant son futur mari préférer le croire infidèle, voir même polygame plutôt que d’accepter ses pouvoirs.

Enfin, futur mari…. Le mariage moldu impliquant un consentement librement donné, la pente de l’officialisation de l’union se révélait de plus en plus glissante.

Martin finit par claquer furieusement la porte, dans des tremblements horribles du bureau et des figurines provoquées par de la magie inconsciente. Yann, trop furieux de son coté, ne le remarqua même pas.

Il était décidé à trouver une alternative au mariage et pianotait déjà furieusement sur son PC quand un PLOP de transplanage resonna à son oreille.

Le PLOP resonna fort dans la rédaction plus silencieuse que jamais. Les rares courageux qui avaient osé se poster devant le couloir du bureau prirent un air terrorisé quand ils avaient vu Martin en sortir rouge comme une écrevisse. La nouvelle s’était chuchotée très rapidement et Hugo était déjà dans un état de dépression avancé avec sa tasse de café à la main.

Martin se retourna très vite au bruit, échaudé par la catastrophe avec le MACUSA d’il y a à peine 2 jours. Il ne vit qu’un bout de robe glissé dans le couloir mais cela lui suffisait : Il fonça tête baissée vers le bureau, sa baguette à peine dissimulée dans sa manche, un frisson d’horreur le lavant immédiatement de tous ces sentiments.

Il avait très fort espéré que cela soit Granger venant remettre de l’ordre. Peine perdue, un Auror se tenait dans la pièce, baguette à la main, même si pour le moment il ne pointait personne avec.

Comment savait-il que c’était un Auror ?  Eh bien, ce-dit Auror était un de ses anciens camarades de classes et ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler quand ils se rencontraient pour mettre en avant sa non-réussite flagrante. Parce que même si on était président de la république, avoir un travail moldu était honteux dans la société sorcière française.

\- Ah, Weill ! S’exclama-il en le voyant entrer en furie dans le bureau. Je venais me présenter à ton cher et tendre. C’est incroyable mais le MACUSA m’a contacté pour que je reprenne le dossier en France. Ils ont dû penser que tu préférerais que ça soit quelqu’un que tu connais.

\- Ouais, c’est ça, surement, grogna dans sa barbe le sorcier, accroché à sa baguette.

Yann, derrière son bureau, avec une autre cigarette à la main, fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, mais qui êtes-vous ? Martin, je t’ai dit d’arrêter cette farce, pas la peine de ramener tes amis : Je n’y croit pas. J’espère vraiment que ce n’est pas une caméra cachée d’Arthur, parce que je te prévient, elle ne sera jamais diffusé.

L’Auror se fendit d’un rictus moqueur.

\- Ah, pas facile avec les moldus, n’est-ce pas mon cher Martin ? Si tu avais été plus assidu à l’école, tu n’en serais peut-être pas _là._

\- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? Cracha Martin, se retenant de lui coller sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

\- Juste pour vous informer officiellement tous les deux, comme le veut le code magique, que l’audience de transcription du mariage se tiendra samedi après-midi, au ministère de France. Si un contrat de mariage doit être retranscrit au même moment, un exemplaire doit être communiqué au ministère français au moins 12 heures avant pour vérification de la légalité du contrat au vu du code magique. _Normalement_ , l’audience devrait se tenir à 15h. J’espère que je ne contredis aucun de vous plans de week-end ?

\- Euh, non, répondit, légèrement plus détendu Martin. C’est, euh, tôt.

\- Compte-tenu de la situation, tout le monde veut que la situation soit conclue rapidement, répondit, le sourire aux lèvres, l’ancien camarade de classe de Martin.

\- Oui, forcement …

\- Bon, stop ! Cria Yann. Tout le monde dehors !

\- J’avais fini de toute façon, répondit l’Auror en faisant voler ses robes. A samedi, Martin. J’ai hâte.

Martin sortit à sa suite, ne souhaitant pas redémarrer une dispute avec Yann.

 1 heure plus tard, Martin était revenu à son appartement, la tête dans la cheminée.

\- Comment ça « Il y a plus de mariage » ? Rugit Granger de l’autre côté. Vous êtes chez vous, là ?

\- Vu la réaction de Yann, le réseau de cheminette chez lui, ce n’est pas pour tout de suite ! Répondit rageusement Martin.

\- Bon, j’arrive !

1 minute plus tard, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit pour laisser Granger passer.

\- Rien ne vous interdit de frapper, Râla Martin en rapportant deux tasses de thé fumantes dans le salon.

\- La situation était pressente, répondit Granger, les lèvres pincés.

\- La situation le justifie toujours avec vous. Continua sur le même ton Martin, s’asseyant sur le canapé où Granger avait déjà pris ses aises.

\- Bon, qu’est-ce que qui s’est passé ?

Martin lui résuma rapidement la situation. Il apprit ainsi que la visite de l’Auror faisait suite au dossier déposé par Granger le matin même pour régulariser la situation.

\- Comme le mariage avait l’air d’être sûr, j’ai préféré accélérer la procédure pour éviter d’autre problèmes, expliqua Granger d’un ton désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux mais enfin, pourquoi soudainement cet esprit de rébellion de sa part ?

Martin se renfrogna :

\- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde à l’air de croire, ce n’est pas parce que je suis un sorcier et lui un moldu qu’il rampe et que je prends toutes les décisions. On est égaux dans le couple.

\- Je… Oui, je suis désolé, répondit Granger en baissant les yeux. Peut-être que c’est une dispute passagère ?

\- Yann est buté quand il veut. Et rancunier.

Granger soupira.

\- Pourtant il va falloir trouver une solution. Le MACUSA a envoyé une missive ce matin à notre ministère : si le mariage n’est pas entériné samedi, il considèrera que êtes coupable de mensonges aggravés et dans ces cas-là, l’administration Trump peut reprendre la main pour prendre des mesures. La sécurité intérieure a toujours été de la responsabilité du gouvernement non-mage aux USA. Et là, ça risque vraiment de déraper à tous les niveaux.

Martin fixa sa tasse de thé, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Oui, parce que la situation n’a absolument pas dérapé là. Je n’en reviens pas que le vote américain de novembre arrive à briser ma vie avec autant de minutie.  Le mariage sorcier, ce n’est pas valide ?

\- Les dernières lois contre l’asservissement des moldus interdisent le mariage sorcier contraint pour un moldu.

\- Ah oui, forcement… Le mariage, c’est vraiment la seule solution ?

Granger ricana.

\- A moins que vous ayez un projet d’enfant dans les 3 jours, oui.

\- Attendez… Quoi ? Hoqueta Martin.

\- Oui, les textes sont clairs : sont considéré comme union officiel une mariage reconnu par la loi d’un des deux époux ou la parentalité d’un enfant en commun avec un sorcier.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi vous ne m’en avait pas parler avant ?

Granger posa sa tasse avec fureur et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Un enfant n’est pas une solution à un problème ! Cracha-elle. Les couples d’homes moldus ne peuvent pas porter de grossesse et votre ami n’est pas au courant de cette possibilité dans le monde sorcier. Cette solution est hors de propos.

\- Vous préférez un conflit ouvert avec le MACUSA ??

\- Mais enfin Martin, vous n’y pensez pas ! Vous lui imposerez un enfant, sorcier qui plus est, dans la situation actuelle ?

\- S’il peut me détester et détester notre enfant, c’est qu’il respire encore et moi aussi, répliqua froidement Martin. Ou trouve-on une potion de fertilité ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler la mécanique humaine ? Pour tomber enceint, une potion ne suffit pas.

\- Croyez-moi, ce n’est vraiment pas un problème. Où ? Rugissa Martin, maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres du visage de Granger.

\- Vous êtes en train de faire une énorme bêtise, monsieur Weill. Lui imposer une grossesse le fatiguerait énormément.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un exploiteur de moldu ? Je porterais le bébé !

\- Mais c’est encore pire ! S’indigna Granger. Procréer avec un géniteur non magique paralysera votre magie pour le développement du fœtus. Une grossesse dure 9 mois, vous n’allez rien pouvoir faire pendant ce temps-là !

\- Laissez-moi prendre mes décisions tout seul.

\- Convainquez-le de vous épouser plutôt, c’est beaucoup plus réaliste, supplia Granger

\- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. Veillez m’excuser : je dois trouver un maitre des potions. Je vous ne montres pas la sortie, vous rentrez ici comme dans un moulin de toute façon.

Martin sortit de son propre appartement en coup de vent, un espoir naissant au creux de son cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toute petite voix*  
> Non, mais ne partez pas ! On aborde le Mpreg, on ne l'a pas réalisé.  
> Ca va s'arranger.  
> Un jour.  
> Un jour, promis, Martin va arrêter d'être con. Promis.


	6. Ecran de fumée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre, après euh... Longtemps  
> J'ai eu pleins de choses qui se sont passer coté perso, en rajoutant un syndrome de la page blanche m'obligeant à changer mon fusil d'épaule pour le chapitre vu que la première version n'allait pas.  
> Merci à ceux qui découvre encore ce texte et à ceux qui laisse des messages. Ils me font énormément plaisir.  
> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Peut-être un épilogue, je ne suis pas encore sur.  
> Bonne lecture.

Martin était devant l’appartement de Yann, en cette fin de soirée, une fiole à la main. Récupérer la fiole de fertilité n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Son maître de potion habituel avait tiqué lors de la demande et presque refusé devant son urgence. A force d’insister, il avait pu obtenir le précieux breuvage avec un parchemin explicatif détaillant la procédure. Granger l’avait coincé en sortie de magasin pour lui refaire la morale. Il avait aussi eu du mal à s’en débarrasser.

De toute façon, le sort de grossesse ne revenait positif que 12 heures après la fécondation. C’était ce soir ou jamais s’il voulait être sûr de sortir positif à l’audience. Après, il suffirait qu’il fournisse un souvenir dans une pensive de la conception, en mode raccourci, et la paternité de Yann serait officiellement établi. Le MACUSA l’aura dans l’os et Martin pourrait revenir à une situation un peu normale.

Il aura juste à expliquer dans neuf mois l’apparition d’un nouveau-né à l’appartement. Mais bon, Yann pensait déjà qu’il voyait une femme, un bébé en plus ne devrait pas trop le perturbé, n’est-ce pas ?

Après avoir descendu d’une traite une potion de force, encaissant difficilement sa énième nuit blanche, il relisa les délais d’effet de la potion sur le petit parchemin. Puis, il but la fiole, rangea le tout dans son sac à dos et sonna chez son patron.

Le principal effet secondaire d’après le maitre des potions était une libido au plafond lors de la période de fécondité couvert par la potion. Pour le coup, ce n’était pas un euphémisme. Martin fondit sur son amant à la minute où il ouvrit la porte et s’appliqua à le dévorer de bas en haut.

\- Martin ?! Mais que… Tu es saoul ?!

\- On va dire ça, répondit avec impatience le sorcier, poussant la porte avec le pied tandis qu’il soulevait le tee-shirt de Yann avec impatience.

\- Mais, tu es sûr… Tu ne veux pas... Euh… Parler ? Essaya vainement de dire l’ainé, déjà submergé par les gestes de son amant.

\- La dernière fois qu’on a parlé, on s’est taper dessus. Le sexe, c’est vachement moins prise de tête !

Martin hoqueta, totalement ivre de la potion.

\- C’est bon, plus d’envie de me faire croire à des pouvoirs surnaturels ?

La remarque blessa quand même un peu l’esprit enivré du reporter mais le voile de désir effaçait tout. Il grogna une réponse inintelligible puis l’entraina dans la chambre.

Et encore une nuit blanche à son compteur. Une fois l’affaire terminé, il rentrerait en hibernation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione Granger attendait devant une porte parisienne en cet heure matinal, emmitouflé dans un manteau moldu. La situation devenait incontrôlable. Elle n’aimait pas se mêler des couples des autres. Sa relation avec Ron ne lui donnait pas vraiment de légitimité de toute façon.

Mais tout cela devenait dangereux, elle allait finir avec un moldu mort et un sorcier brulé, deux personnes qui ne le méritaient absolument pas. Et la crise politique qui risquait de suivre, tant avec les associations de défense des moldus qu’en diplomatie international, allait devenir catastrophique.

Martin était déjà sorti de l’appartement une heure plus tôt, avec des cernes tellement immenses qu’il avait l’air presque mort. Elle ne l’avait pas interpelé, il était in-atteniable. Le sacrifice, elle connaissait et elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

Sa stratégie était tout autre. Elle se leva quand l’homme qu’elle attendait finit par passer la porte.

 - Yann ? Je suis une amie de Martin, on peut discuter ?

Le journaliste se figea, ne sachant quoi répondre. Hermione sortit un sac de sous son lourd manteau.

\- J’ai des cafés. Je sais que vous êtes votre propre patron, donc pas de soucis pour arriver un peu en retard. Vous m’accorder 10 minutes ?

\- Vous êtes l’amie de Martin ? Répondit-il.

-Oui, fit-elle d’une voie légère. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. Je veux juste discuter.

Elle le voyait hésiter. Puis, doucement, il réouvrit sa porte d’immeuble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit les cafés du sac, assis dans le salon du présentateur. Il était tendu, ça se voyait. Il cachait ses sentiments aussi.

\- Martin est malheureux, commença-t-elle

Yann baissa les yeux

\- J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Depuis qu’il est rentré des Etats-Unis, il me ment continuellement. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous a dit, ni si vous savez ce qui s’est passer aux Etats-Unis.

\- Je pense que je suis bien plus au courant que vous de ce qui s’est passer aux Etats-Unis.

Yann releva vivement la tête.

\- J’ai vu les rush….

\- Vous avez vu que ce qu’a filmer la caméra. C’est une petite partie de ce qui s’est passer. Ma présence ici est directement liée à cet évènement d’ailleurs.

Hermione sortit avec grâce sa baguette de sa poche et fit des ronds dans l’air sous le regard devenu suspicieux de son interlocuteur.

Un écran de fumée se matérialisa dans l’air puis se transforma en reproduction réaliste de la scène s’étant dérouler quelques heures plus tôt. La voix de Martin s’éleva d’un des petits personnages de fumée.

\- Tu recules tout de site en jetant ta baguette !

\- Traitre ! Protecteur de moldu ! Tu mets en danger toute la communauté américaine !

Le sorcier noir de fumée s’avança rapidement tandis qu’un troisième personnage, terrorisé, essaya de fuir devant la menace.

\- Clément ! Restes derrière moi et fait ce que je te dit !

\- Martin, je ne comprends pas, balbutia le cameraman.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton maitre, sale moldu !

\- Grindelwald a encore des fans à ce que je vois, répliqua froidement Martin.

Le sorcier fonça, baguette pointée sur clément et Martin jaillit avec une vitesse surnaturelle entre les deux hommes. Des sorts fusa, les deux spectateurs virent clément réussir à ramper dans un coin pendant le combat. D’un coup la scène se figea.

Le sorcier noir avait transplaner.

Martin avait le regard fixé sur l’endroit où son agresseur venait de disparaitre, haletant, baguette sortie.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Questionna clément d’une voix tremblante.

\- Un taré. Que je crois avoir vu à la maison blanche en plus. Je t’expliquerai Clément.

\- Mais, je… On dirait de la prestidigitation.

\- Oui, c’est de la magie. C’est compliqué. Ta camera, elle était éteinte ?

Clément glissa ses yeux sur une caméra par terre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, c’est de la magie ?

Martin s’approcha de la caméra, la manipula un peu puis leva sa baguette sur Clément.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais !? Fit Clément, terrorisé.

\- Je suis désolé Clément.

\- Tu vas devenir comme l’autre, tu vas vouloir me tuer !?

\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas, je suis de ton coté.

Clément ouvrit la bouche mais Martin avait déjà lancer un oubliette. Un silence se fit pendant que Martin rangeait sa baguette. Clément finit par se lever et scruta autour de lui.

\- Bah, il est où le type déguisé.

Martin hocha la tête, fixant la caméra.

Il s’est enfuit en courant. Je pense qu’il n’aime pas qu’on pose des questions aux LGBT du coin.

\- La caméra a filmé ?

\- Non, elle s’est coupée quand elle est tombée par terre.

\- Merde. Faudrait le dire en rentrant à la rédac, c’est bizarre.

\- Oui c’est dommage.

La scène de fumée s’évapora devant les yeux ébahis de Yann. Hermione laissa le temps à l’homme de digérer ce qu’il venait de voir.

\- Je… C’était quoi ça ?

\- De la magie, Yann.

\- La magie n’existe pas.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que vous le répéter à voix haute que c’est vrai. Martin n’a jamais été aussi honnête qu’actuellement avec vous. La situation est compliquée.

Yann tourna la tète vers Hermione, les yeux vides.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sa petite amie, c’est ça ?

\- Non, je suis son agent de liaison auprès du gouvernement sorcier pour être simple.

Yann encaissa la nouvelle avec une difficulté flagrante. Puis finalement, les yeux déterminés :

\- Expliquez-moi tout.

35 minutes plus tard, Yann buvait le second café du sac, groggy.

\- Vous dites qu’il est enceinte. Euh, enceint. Avez-vous un nom spécial pour les grossesses magiques ?

\- Non, on dit bien enceint, répondit Hermione d’une voie douce.

\- Donc, là, Martin est enceint. D’un bébé que j’aurai du porter. Et qu’il va paralyser ses pouvoirs à cause de ça, pour me sauver la vie. Parce que je suis con et que j’ai refusé de me marier avec lui.

\- Ne soyez pas dur avec vous-même. La situation est difficile à concevoir pour un néophyte.

\- Il a essayer de me le dire, je ne l’ai pas cru.

\- Peu de moldu veulent le croire. Et non, il pense être enceint mais il ne l’ai pas. La potion de force qu’il prend depuis qu’il est rentré des états unis rend la potion de fertilité inapte si on les prend en grande quantité. C’est pour cela que je suis venu vous parler. Quand il va s’en apercevoir, la situation va devenir vraiment très complexe.

Yann reposa son café.

\- Quels sont nos options au niveau légal ?

\- J’ai passé la plupart de mon temps ces derniers jours sur les lois magiques. Seul un mariage ou une naissance peux vous mettre définitivement à l’abri. La question juridique avec le MACUSA devrait lui, se régler de lui-même dans quelques mois. Le sorcier que Martin a croisé fait l’objet d’une enquête par nos services pour propagation du culte de Grindelwald. Vous ne le connaissez pas mais je vous assure que cette accusation est grave. En remontant la piste, on peut contrer le désir de Trump d’expurger les gouvernements sorciers et couper définitivement les liens entre lui et la société britannique. La MACUSA ne travaillera plus avec Martin mais de toute façon, il n’aimait pas ça. Et il pourra retourner aux Etats-Unis sous statut français. Il faut que vous parliez avec lui, Yann.

\- Je le ferait, fit Yann en hochant la tète

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Martin aurait pu dormir sur son ordinateur tant il était fatigué. En sortant il allait incendier son maitre de potion, il était sûr que la dernière caisse de potion de force était frelaté.

Hugo, en face, lui fit soudain les gros yeux. Il se retourna par reflexe et vit Yann devant son bureau. L’open space était devenu silencieux et attendait.

\- J’aimerai te parler, Martin, tu peux venir dans mon bureau s’il te plait ?

Ne désirant pas spécialement se disputer vu son état de fatigue avancé mais sachant qu’il n’avait pas le choix devant l’air déterminé de Yann, il hocha quand même al tète et se leva, avec difficulté, pour le suivre.

Vivement la semaine prochaine qu’il puisse dormir 72 heures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour clore la boucle de cet univers.


End file.
